


地狱晚餐

by kuntze



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy决定要邀请Billy的双方家庭共进晚餐。下次他会先跟Billy确认一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	地狱晚餐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dinner from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683104) by [Perky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/pseuds/Perky). 



> Beta感谢：剎乎

 

这是场灾难，一场彻头彻尾的灾难。以1到10分的标准来计算，1分是核末日而10分是我们所知的这个宇宙的终结，这件事能拿15分。

“你怎么能，Teddy？你是打算搞疯我吗？”  
  
“这件事没那么可怕，Billy。淡定。”  
  
Billy开始猛喘气了。“淡定？”Billy问道。他无法压抑住自己声音里的尖锐。  
  
“这件事是注定要发生的，而且从某种意义上来说它已经发生过了。”  
  
“一次，他们就见过一次面。而且那次只有Scarlet Witch。这就像是某种家庭大团圆，来自地狱。”  
  
“只是吃个晚餐，Billy。”  
  
“和我疯狂的双方家庭吃晚餐，同时。”  
  
“会很棒的，Billy。”  
  
“Magneto可能会杀了我的弟弟们。”  
  
Teddy为这句话抬起了一边眉毛。“那就一定是件坏事吗？”  
  
Billy忍不住轻笑出声。“我猜未必。但是，这么多人，也许我们该叫外卖？”  
  
Teddy翻了个白眼。“我们能搞定，我们不会叫外卖的。”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“我们应该叫外卖的。”第二天Teddy说。  
  
“我讨厌说我告诉过你了……”  
  
“不你不讨厌，你就喜欢这么说。”  
  
Billy笑了起来。“好吧，我是有点喜欢。豆子还有多久？”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
几个小时之后，事情都准备得差不多了，食物几乎都弄好了，没有东西被毁，剩下唯一要做的就是活过这个晚上。  
  
Teddy在厨房里辛苦作业的时候Billy正在清扫他们的公寓好通过家庭检查。这地方很不错，也很划算。公寓坐落于布朗克斯（注1）的金斯布里奇（注2），足够近到能够快速和复仇者们集合，也便宜到他们负担得起。（尤其是在Tony Stark负责了他们读大学开销的情况下）这里靠近切尔西（注3），这样他的父母就不会担心个没完没了，现在他们只是在大多数时候担心而已。  
  
公寓为了即将到来的盛事一尘不染。Teddy不停地说这个晚上会很棒的。  
  
Billy，相反地，确定自己会完蛋。  
  
  
注1：Bronx，地名，纽约市的五个行政区之一  
注2：Kingsbridge，地名，布朗克斯区下的一个住宅区  
注3：Chelsea，地名，曼哈顿区下的一个街区  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
他的爸妈和弟弟们先到了，这是件好事。Billy _可能_ 还没告诉他爸妈他的另外一边家庭也要来。他用拥抱迎接了他爸妈，而他的弟弟们则想尽了办法避免受到相同对待。  
  
Rebecca和Jeff乐于和自己的长子还有他的伴侣保持密切联系。考虑到Teddy的母亲过世后的状况，他们已经把他当成自己的孩子了。  
  
他的弟弟们，当然咯，直接进了客厅打开电视。他们似乎并不怎么想来。青少年，讨人嫌、阴郁又焦躁。 _我从来没有那么糟糕过_ ，Billy丝毫不带讽刺意味地想道。  
  
Billy不认为他生物学意义上的家庭会在意计划的变动。他的妈妈，一位心理学家，也许会想要观察他和他另一边家庭之间的互动好确定它们无任何超级恶棍倾向得健康，或者任何心理学家想要从包含超级英雄的家庭关系里寻找的东西。  
  
“计划临时改变了，各位。”Billy告诉他的爸妈。他们都看着他，面露关心但并不显得忧虑。他可以把Teddy卖到这来，说这都是他的错，但是他没有，因为他是个超好的男朋友。“我们也邀请了我的另一边家庭来参加这个家庭之夜，我希望你们不介意。”  
  
“不会亲爱的，这很——”他母亲的话被客厅里传来的声音打断了。  
  
“等等，”客厅里的某个人声说道，压过了电视机的声音。他的弟弟Michael现在正站在门廊上。“你是说Scarlet Witch要来吃晚餐吗？那个复仇者？”  
  
“不，是另一个Scarlet Witch。她是雪城（注1）某个马戏团的成员。”Billy边说边翻了个白眼。“你以为我有多少家人？而且你知道我和Teddy也是复仇者的，对吧？”  
  
Michael对着Billy做了个怪脸。作为一个成熟的人，Billy也回击了个怪脸。Jacob，Billy的另一个弟弟，大笑起来。“这挺酷的，我学校的朋友绝对不会信的。”  
  
“Magneto还有Quicksilver也会来，还有Tommy。”Teddy说道，从厨房走出来欢迎Kaplan一家。他拥抱了Jeff和Rebecca，然后揉乱了双胞胎的头发，这让他们发出恼怒的小小抱怨。  
  
“等下，Magneto不是个超级恶棍吗？”Michael问。  
  
“Ohana*的意思是家庭，而家庭的意思没有人不被邀请来吃晚餐。”Billy绷着脸说。  
  
“但是如果他要杀我们怎么办？他不是仇恨非变种人或者什么的吗？”Michael问。  
  
他弟弟有这样的想法让Billy感觉有些糟，他们曾经很亲近，他很遗憾他们不再是那样了。但这并不意味着他不能拿他的弟弟寻开心。“哦对啊，他绝对超级反非变种人的。但是往好处想，我今晚可能会少掉一到两个弟弟。所以，耶！”  
  
Michael看起来没被逗乐。Jacob，相反地，能够明白Billy是在开玩笑并且露出了笑容。  
  
“我相信Billy和Teddy不会让你们出事的。”Rebecca道。  
  
“这是实话，虽然你们也许就是活该。”Billy假笑着说。Teddy用手肘撞了撞他的胸口。  
  
“你们干嘛不在他们来之前去看电视呢。”Teddy说，“还有别担心，Magneto是个好人。”  
  
“这周是。”Billy悄声说，引得Teddy噗嗤一笑。  
  
Rebecca提高了声音。“我很高兴你正在用正确的方式解决问题。换成几年前你会变得非常焦虑并且开始准备躲到某个地方去。”  
  
“我没那么糟。”  
  
“还记得你的成年礼（注2）吗”  
  
“ _妈_ 。你保证过你永远不会再提这事的。”  
  
“你 _逼_ 我提的。”Rebecca说道。  
  
“老妈。”Billy说。  
  
Teddy很迷茫。“你从来没提过关于你成人礼的任何事。”  
  
“而我永远不会提。”Billy说，Teddy拿他最佳的狗狗眼看着他。  
  
“我去检查一下食物。”Billy说完，并不是用逃的进入了厨房。完全不是用逃的。  
  
他确实检查了食物，但查了得有那么几分钟，然后他就听见满怀恶意的笑声从另一个房间传来。他妈妈最好没有讲他成人礼的那些事……  
  
  
注1：Syracuse，地名，位于纽约上州中部的城市  
注2：Mitzvah，也称受诫礼，犹太教在男性满十三周岁时举行的典礼，举行成年礼后即成为成人，可以参加各类正式宗教活动。

  


 

* * *

  
  
Tommy哪去了？这是Billy唯一能思考的事。他让他的双胞胎兄弟早点过来帮着他们保证一切顺利。然后，理所当然地，速跑者迟到了。  
  
你认为某个可以跑得比音速快出一截的人会很准时，至少有时候会。但是不，理所当然地，不。  
  
更别提Tommy一星期要过来三到四次这一事实，来吃东西或者就是来晃晃。  
  
瓷器摔碎的声音打断了Billy的内心戏。他翻了个白眼，抓起几张纸巾。  
  
“大家都还……哦，嗨。”  
  
显然Scarlet Witch把她自己和Magneto还有Quicksilver一起传送了进来，吓得他妈妈摔掉了她的杯子。Billy不怪她，真的。他妈妈拿走了纸巾开始清洁，Wanda正在道歉。  
  
“没关系Wanda，千万别担心。我就是有点一惊一乍的。”他的妈妈说着。  
  
Billy走向Wanda拥抱了她。幸好，他这边的家庭都穿着便装，如果他们穿着制服来的话可能会有点尴尬。  
  
Billy不知道他是不是该拥抱Magneto和Quicksilver。他只见过他们几次，但他们确实是他的家人，某种意义上来说。他最终和他们握了手，然后不一会每个人都被介绍到了。（他爸妈从来没和Quicksilver或者Magneto见过面。）  
  
没人知道该说些什么，大家尴尬地沉默了一会。  
  
“我很高兴你们能来，”Teddy说，“今晚会很有趣的。”  
  
Teddy总是能够挽救大局，人人都爱Teddy。所有人都笑了起来然后开始闲聊。Billy的弟弟们看起来震惊于自己身处的房间里还有两个复仇者和一个X战警。又或者不再是X战警了？Magneto换边的频率过于频繁，很难搞清他现在到底属于哪个阵营。  
  
Billy晃到双胞胎身边，他们正在和Magneto交谈。Michael看起来吓坏了，Jacob反倒是和前罪犯处得相当自然。  
  
“我们应该怎么称呼您呢，先生？”Jacob问。  
  
“Magneto就很好，孩子。”  
  
“那是您的本名吗？”Michael怀疑地问道。  
  
“这即是我的本名。如果你们之中有变种人，终有一天你们会明白的。”  
  
“我不是变种人。”Michael说，语气顽固。然后他就走开了。简直是个混蛋。Billy真的需要找个时间和他的弟弟谈一谈。那样的歧视是很糟糕的；Billy奇怪他是从哪里得来了这种想法。  
  
Jacob看着他离开然后说：“我觉得当个变种人挺酷的。我一直觉得您的能力很赞，Magneto。你也是个变种人对吗，Billy？”他微笑起来，看向他的哥哥。  
  
“我是，我从来没搞清楚过我的哪项能力是从我的X基因里来的，哪项又是从我的魔力里来的。”  
  
“无论他的能力从属于何，你的哥哥是一个非常强大的年轻变种人。我很高兴我们有亲缘关系，如果你是个变种人，我也会很高兴的。”Magneto对Jacob说。  
  
Billy不确定自己对得到Magneto的赞扬感觉如何，但事情本来可能会更糟。“做你自己就好，老弟。”  
  
Jacob再次对他微笑，然后晃去找他的兄弟了。  
  
Magneto看着Billy：“我们有一个非常有趣的家庭，不是吗？”  
  
Billy就要赞同他了，这时候Pietro走了进来，说：“谁又知道你甚至不是最奇怪的那个部分呢，父亲。无意冒犯，Billy，但是也许你可以建议Rebecca停止她的精神分析疗法，那挺让人郁闷的，而且我不信我有那么严重的父亲情结。”  
  
“如果我能让她停下来的话，我很早之前就会那么做了，Pietro舅舅。想象一下整个青春期都在没完没了的‘那么你对这件事感觉如何？’中度过吧。”  
  
Billy满意地看到他的舅舅脸上出现了极度惊惧的表情。他离开谈话走向厨房，Teddy正在里面辛苦地对付着肉。  
  
“事情进行得挺不错，不是吗？”  
  
“好吧，除了我妈试图精神分析Quicksilver，Michael在和Magneto谈起变种人的时候表现得很厌恶，还有也许有些其他我没注意到的事，一切看起来都挺不错的。”  
  
Teddy把Billy拥进怀里，在他的唇上轻啄了一下。“别担心，每个人都表现得很好。我觉得不会有人死掉的，至少今晚不会。”  
  
“也许除了Tommy。他到底跑哪去了？”  
  
“毫无头绪，我给他发了短信但他没回，他不会错过食物的。大概吧。”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
几分钟之后Billy从厨房出来，说：“你们可以都到餐厅去，就快弄好了。”  
  
说完之后，Billy转身回到厨房去帮Teddy的忙。  
  
Teddy正在摆盘，食物的数量可说是相当惊人。两个速跑者可以吃掉很多东西。Billy认为他们只需要两只火腿，但Teddy坚持他们应该准备三只，只是为了以防万一。  
  
“我把这些端出去。”Teddy对他露出个笑容，然后Billy施展起他的魔法，所有的碟子和浅盘在他身后漂浮起来。最近这几年他的控制能力进步了很多，让盘子浮起来跟着他只能算是小孩子的把戏。他到达客厅的时候身后跟着一列碟子，Billy操纵着它们缓慢地降落在桌子上。  
  
“非常出色，Billy。”Scarlet Witch对他说道。他露出了个笑容。  
  
Michael不屑地哼了一声：“显摆。”最后几个盘子还浮在空中，其中一个，装满了苹果酱汁，碰巧在飘过Michael头顶的时候晃了一下，泼了点苹果酱汁到他的头发上。  
  
“哎呦！对不起，Michael！”Billy说，语气亲切，“我还在努力改善我的控制问题。”  
  
“死基佬（注1）。”Michael说着，站起来离开了房间，应该是去清理了。  
  
Rebecca从鼻子发出了一个清晰可闻的哼气声，起身跟上她的儿子。“Michael Benjamin Kaplan，我们要就你这种态度小小地谈一谈。”  
  
在这场骚乱中的某个时间点，Tommy到了，看起来比平时还要凌乱。他那头发，是不是刚起床来着？在晚餐时间？他到底都干了些啥啊？或者应该问谁（注2）？“我发现自从我上次见到他之后那小混蛋没一点长进。”  
  
这话打破了空气里的紧张，Jacob和Billy笑了出来，Tommy来到桌边给了他一个Tommy所谓的‘兄抱（注3）’。“很高兴见到你们K先生（注4）、外公、舅、妈。小鬼。”他的最后一句是对Jacob说的，后者吐了吐舌头。“你们确定这点吃的就够了？”他说道，看了看那三只火腿，两锅炖菜还有好几打配菜。  
  
“我希望够了。我们从来没招待过两个速跑者。我们得给烤箱施魔法，因为这么多东西根本塞不进去。”  
  
  
注1：Faggot，原本是用来侮辱男同性恋的词，现在也可以单纯地用来骂某人是个白痴或者混蛋，但大体上来说是针对男性同性恋的辱骂  
注2：上文的“他到底都干了些啥啊”原文是“What had he been doing”，联系上下文就是这里的意思是“Who had he been doing”，也就是“他最近在干谁”……  
注3：Bro-hug，哥们之间的拥抱，Urban Dictionary说也可以是除了当事人之外其他人都觉得很基的拥抱……  
注4：Mr.K，即Mr.Kaplan  
  


* * *

 

几分钟之后，Teddy离开了厨房，Michael和他的妈妈也回到了餐桌边。Michael看起来相当郁闷，但是令人感激地，保持着沉默。  
  
谈话扩展开来，不再像之前那么生硬。  
  
Billy的爸爸正在谈论他做过的那些心脏手术。“——而一旦装上了起搏器，他就没问题了。现代医学能做到这么多事，真是了不起！”  
  
Magneto对此点头表示赞同。“确实。我也有一些关于起搏器的经验，我个人的。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“是的，那是一片奇妙的小金属，就在胸膛里……”Wanda咳嗽了一声，打断了他的思路。“呃是啊，但是现代医学真的很了不起。”  
  
他们尴尬地沉默了一小会，随后大家都开始享受晚餐。Billy想大家已经吃掉了这么多东西是件好事，因为不知怎么地Pietro和Tommy开始了一场关于谁能吃掉更多食物的竞赛。其他人刚刚吃完第一盘的时候他们已经开始了各自的第五盘。  
  
“我几乎都快忘了速跑者是多么地能吃。”Magneto说道。“如果在变种人兄弟会那时候我们有两个在队的话，我们早就破产了，然后也许会不得不沦落到需要一周打劫五个超市。”  
  
Billy没忍住说出了口：“所以你觉得一周打劫一两个超市就没问题咯？”  
  
一段短暂的停滞，然后Magneto笑了起来。“我们从来没有沦落到要去抢劫超市。好吧，我们曾经闯进了某一家。但是Charles让我相信……咳。那不是个适合晚餐餐桌的故事。”  
  
Magneto表现得很奇怪，Billy总是有点被他吓到。他是个时不时的精神病屠杀者，但他也是他和蔼的祖父，而且他确实很宠爱Tommy和Billy。  
  
正当Billy打算换一个话题时Teddy开口了：“那么，Mrs.Kaplan，诊所最近如何？”Billy再一次感激Teddy。他似乎比Billy更擅长社交这回事。可能这是某种外星王子特质？  
  
无论如何，这让谈话进入了安全的闲谈阶段。有那么一会，Billy心满意足地听着他妈妈那些疯狂患者的事。这不算打破了医患协议，毕竟她没有提到名字。而且Billy自从记事起就一直听着他妈妈的那些患者们的故事。  
  
过了一会，Wanda问Rebecca：“Billy小时候是什么样的？”  
  
Billy开始紧张了，他 _多么_ 想让大家都来听听他小时候的故事啊。  
  
Rebecca微笑起来。“他是个好孩子，大体上来说。我从没从他身上看出任何成为反社会者或者连环杀手的征兆。不过，他确实有严重的分离焦虑症（注1）。”  
  
“哇哦，可怜的Billy不想让妈咪和爹地走？”Tommy在满口食物的间隙中窃笑着说。  
  
Billy觉得他的脸都红到耳朵根了，他沉进了他的座椅了，稍微地。下一次他和Magneto对战的时候他该怎么直视他的眼睛啊，假设Magneto会再次转换阵营的话。（考虑到过往的历史，这是个可靠的猜测）  
  
“哦，他没有那么糟Tommy。他只是会在我们把他留给保姆的时候哭一下。”Billy的父亲说道，颇有帮助。  
  
成年人们大概看得出来他不太享受这个话题，转而讨论别的去了。  
  
这给了他一个喘息的机会；Billy决定去刺探下他的双胞胎兄弟。“你不是跟我提过遇到了某个你感兴趣的人吗？”这是个谎言，Tommy什么都没跟他提，但是根据他双胞胎兄弟的外表判断，Billy确定有某些事正在发生，复仇是甜蜜的。  
  
“什么？没。啥都没有。”Tommy满嘴食物地回答，他根本没停下，而且咀嚼得很快。  
  
Tommy太防备而且答得太快了，不可能说了实话。用不着精神分析法都能看出这一点。但感谢这房间里有个人曾经把这方法用在他身上。“你的回答快得有点糟糕啊，Tommy。”  
  
Michael认为这是他再度开口的好时机，他说：“让我猜猜看，你也是个死基佬。”  
  
Tommy，从来都不是个会坐下来解决事情的人，站了起来。他好像想要移动到Michael身边。“如果我是那又怎么样呢你这个小混蛋？”  
  
Billy也站了起来，按住了Tommy的肩膀。Tommy看向他，点了点头然后坐了下来。“原谅我们离开一会。”Billy说着，运用起魔法把自己传送走，和Michael一起。  
  
Billy猜想他的离去必定在房子里引发了一阵混乱。不过Wanda会让他们镇定下来的。他希望。  
  
Michael屁股着地，因为那张可以给他坐的椅子已经没有了。“哎呦，我们他妈的是在哪啊？”  
  
Billy看着Michael四处环顾，他们在一处雨林里，四周阴暗又潮湿，不远处还有看起来像是冒着烟的火山山脉的东西。  
  
“某个没人能找到你尸体的地方。”Billy说。Michael的眼睛瞪大了。“很明显那是个玩笑。但是说真的，你最近到底是怎么了？”  
  
“没怎么。”  
  
“那样冒犯我和我的家人可不叫没什么，Mikey。”  
  
“别那么叫我，我没事，什么事都没有。我现在只想回家。”  
  
“哦，那就太糟。在我们谈谈之前你是回不了家了。我们原来关系很好的，这是怎么了？”  
  
“都是你的错。”Michael说。  
  
“哈？”  
  
“你，都是你的问题。”  
  
Billy为自己擅长于许多事情而感到骄傲。他可以用大多数人做梦都想不到的方式扭曲现实。他可以和最牛的人一起极（注2），而且他还是个不坏的写手（注3），但他确实不太擅长处理情绪问题。  
  
Michael继续说道：“你再也不和我们待在一起了。”  
  
啊，Billy想。这就说得通了，Billy和Teddy在六个月之前搬了出来。他不太常回去探望家人，他一直很忙，和复仇者一起出任务以及完成他的学位占去了他大量的时间。Michael从那时候起就有点不对劲。 _该怎么解决这件事_ _？_ Billy想。 _他的妈妈会怎么做？_  
  
他的妈妈也许会用某种心理学技巧让他的弟弟感觉好些。是啊，但是Billy做不到。 _跟着直觉走_ （注4），Billy想。  
  
“情况改变了，Mikey。我还是和以前一样爱你，而且我只不过是住在城市的另一边。到我住的地方花不了四十分钟。我有说过你不能过来吗？”  
  
“没有，但是你总是很忙，而且你有Tommy了。”Michael说道，撅起了嘴。  
  
“就算Tommy也是我的兄弟，不代表我对你的关心就减少了。而且说实话，和你一起打发时间要有趣得多。Tommy有点缺乏耐心——倒不是我指责他什么的。但是你和我兴趣更接近，而Tommy的兴趣基本上就是性和当超级英雄。他还嘲笑我喜欢漫画，而我知道你绝不会那么做，尽管你不承认Robin比Superboy酷多了。”  
  
“他没有！”Michael带着小小的笑容说。  
  
“你看，你随时可以给我打电话或者发短信。我没办法总是及时回复，你知道拯救世界那档子事是什么样，但我会去找你的，也会试着多花点时间和你还有Jacob待在一起，如果不能为了你们偶尔滥用一下的话，那拥有传送能力又有什么意义呢？”  
  
Michael的笑容扩大了些，Billy继续说道：“但仅仅因为你生我的气，不代表你就可以把气撒在别人身上，妈妈会说这是情感替代或者别的什么东西。个人而言，我觉得这只会让你变成个混蛋。”  
  
现在，Michael看起来情绪好多了。他甚至对着Billy笑了下。“我想念你，Billy。”  
  
Billy走过去抱住了他，Michael抱了回来。Billy说：“我知道，我也想念你。我会保证我们以后会有更多的时间混在一起的，我想我之前是有点固执自私。”  
  
“这可真是件新鲜事啊？”  
  
“你，闭嘴。我们还站在荒蛮之地的正中呢，我可是你回家的唯一机会。”  
  
“如果你把我丢在这妈妈会杀了你的。而且我确定Scarlet Witch会来救我的。”  
  
“我不造啊，她确实欠我个人情。但是等她来可能就太晚了。”  
  
“什么意思？”Michael问道。Billy越过他的肩膀指了指他身后，然后他就看到某个巨大的东西正朝他们移动。“那是不是只霸王龙？”  
  
“是啊，也许我们该回家了。那个咒语是什么来着？嗯……”  
  
“Billy！它越靠越近了！”在Michael跳过来贴到他身上的时候Billy把他们传回了家。传送的时候那只恐龙离他们起码还有20尺。  
  
他们回到了餐厅，每个人都停下了交谈。“欢迎回家。”Teddy说。  
  
Billy对着他微笑起来，Wanda说：“那个咒语里蕴含着强大的力量。你们去了哪里？”  
  
Billy的笑容扩大了。“某个我把他丢在那也没所谓的地方，他会喜欢那些恐龙的，我觉得。”  
  
“那里有只超大的霸王龙。超级牛逼，我觉得我们差点就被吃了。”  
  
“注意措辞。你们是回到过去了吗？”Rebecca问道，听起来有点担心。  
  
“不，有个地方，那里至今还有恐龙存在着，就在南极洲下面。”  
  
“你把他带到野蛮岛（注5）去了？”Pietro问，被逗乐了。他似乎已经放弃了进食。Tommy还吃得正欢。  
  
“就像我告诉Mikey的那样，我希望那是个没人能找到他尸体的地方。”  
  
Michael轻轻地推了他一下。“你不会把我留在那的。”  
  
Billy听见Jacob嘟囔道：“你应该那么干的。”  
  
“也许不会。复仇者对弑弟行为倾向于不赞同，不管那个人有多活该。”Billy说。“现在，你是不是有什么想说的？”  
  
Michael垂下了眼睛。“我很抱歉，Tommy。我不该那么说的。”  
  
Tommy在咬下食物的间隙咕哝了一声，说：“随便啦。”  
  
“要知道，”Wanda在Billy和Michael坐下时道，“你从来没跟我们提过那个神秘的女孩。”  
  
Tommy停顿了下，抬起眼睛。“谁说是个女孩了？”  
  
Billy看向Teddy，Teddy耸了耸肩。“欢迎加入我们。”Billy坏笑着说。  
  
“哼，”Tommy停了下来，似乎正思考着什么。他看向Billy。“如果他是个外星人，那我还算弯的吗？”Tommy看起来真的很严肃。  
  
“呃。”Billy说，“我觉得是？如果不算，那我岂不是就成直的了？”  
  
Tommy大笑出声。“那我想我绝对是弯的了，因为在任何宇宙你都不可能直。”  
  
  
注1：Separation Anxiety，一般发生在6岁前，儿童与亲人分离或离开熟悉的环境时表现出过度焦虑  
注2：Geek out，大概就是在一些很Geek的事上嗨了  
注3：这个作者的另一篇同人里有提到Billy在写文，顺便一提那篇文的内容是Billy遇到怪奇博士被对方赞誉成天才还非要传他衣钵……没想到后来会成真吧Billy  
注4：Seat of Pants，凭直觉和经验而非科学的方法  
注5：Savage Land，漫威漫画中由外星人创造的一个岛，初次出现在1965年的X-men #10中，居住有多个物种，包括由类人型恐龙N'Galans和由恐龙进化来的Hau'kas。具体见wiki：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Savage_Land>  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“晚餐进行得很顺利。”Teddy说道，Billy正在厨房的水槽里洗着碟子。  
  
“是啊，事情本来可以变得相当糟的。谢谢你忍受了我疯狂的家庭，双方家庭。”  
  
“为了你，任何事，亲爱的。我希望你不介意我邀请了他们下个星期再来。”  
  
Billy从水槽里捡起一把他正洗着的餐刀，说：“准备受死吧，Altman。”  
  
Teddy后退了一步，带着一脸夸张的恐惧表情。“求求你别杀我。”  
  
“我想了下，你太漂亮了，不值得就这么死了。”Billy说完，把餐刀放回了水槽里。  
  
“还有你妈妈说她会出钱让我们下次晚餐叫外卖。”  
  
  
End.


End file.
